halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Read and take heed. Ajax's talk page is soley for inquiring about details of his articles, personal issues, technical issues and questions relating to admin duties. Any post as to why I've NCFed whatever crap, or if I'll nicely remove the NCF will be IGNORED. Leave that crap on the articles talk page. A caveat, if you're going to ask me what I use to draw and are simply too lazy to look further up the page at the dozen other people who've asked, its macromedia flash, and I draw them myself. Military Enlistment-Related Question Just a quick question: is it possible for someone to retire from one military branch, then re-enlist in another branch at a later date?-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 21:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ajax, I think i've resolved the issues with my Harvest Rebellion story. If it is no longer ncf, could you remove the template. If it is still ncf, could you tell me what more to fix?--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Harvest Thingy Alright, I think i've worked out the kinks in the third battle of harvest. if it is canon, please remove the template, if not, tell me what's still wrong.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Unrealistic spartan NCF Ah, gotcha, there are some things that i'd like to get back to you on about that, but i'm gonna make the page much more realistic. Thanks for that. Tehflik10 (talk) 22:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) NCF Anymore? I edited the page to fit what you said about it doing wrong. And about the "other set of augs", he didn't undergo the S-II ones, he's just listed as one because that's what he originally was, he actually is a S-XM(Which i'm too tired to touch upon right now), and the armor now has its own page detailing how it was modified. And about being abducted by ONI for another ONI program, the guy's from a higher clearance fictional sub-organization of ONI, which is still ONI, but that's not the point. And i made his "Gary Stu" backround a bit more flawed as you asked. So if i'm still failing to clear up it being NCF, please fill me in more. Tehflik10 (talk) 00:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If I could please ask your input on my new page, I would be very grateful http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/A135 The Kindest Regards RE: Dash before Dishonour Ah, no need to apologise. No particular affinity to said fandom in any case. But more than mildly curious why the change in opinion/sudden apology? -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Need help. On my userpage, I attempted too add a photo to the infobox, it comes out wrong. I left it like it was so you could see what I'm talking about. Thanks. Shadow-45 (talk) 07:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now I feel stupid... Shadow-45 (talk) 14:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You're argument about the Covenant Deal is easily debunked if you go to CovTech which explains the CovTech agreement. The Prophet, well there was no prophet they used the Technology from it either way that is covered in the History of CovTech. In truth, though, I am still fleshing my ideas out. Essentially, CovTech pretends to be on the Separtist/UNSC Side but is secretly doing deals with the enemy. So, it kinda makes sense they would make defection in their products to give the Sovereign Empire an Edge. Well, in my eyes. I understand your points though. In reality, the VTOL Backwards is a great feat thing...THAT is unexcusable stupidity on my part.--EternalSonic1997 (talk) 01:31, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Would you have the ability to create a screenshot of a Halo: CE era Master Chief and a Maroon, default Noble Six in Campaign? Preferably the first mission with all of Noble... --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, if you still can. --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) One does not simply ally with Ajax Page Deletions Hey, my old account was Smokerules, I just can't remember the password, or even email for that matter because it's been such a long time. Anyways I really just want that account deleted along with all of my pages, because I really just want to start over, and this if my new account I've been using on other fanons anyways.--WolfOfTheEast (talk) 14:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Grammar is serious business well hello and thanks ill get it all bluntly and just the way you like it thanks i know my work is shit and it was all planned out to be ...better but it was kind of forgoten as for my excuse that it turns out i talked to the damn fool and some of the crappy christmas front was not me its actually some guy and i believe a different other one was him to but all my other shit was all me i said he was anon becuse when i traced him back found his name and all that he was anon so yeah i did not mean anonymous the guys who are supposed to be out fighting the government (and are actually just porn) so the guy was nice and fucked up while trying to do a link and ended up on my wiki and some more shit and all but it turns out he was nice he just fucked up bad and thank you for stopping all my terrible shit ...stuff your a wiki saver have a good one see ya please ban me if you look at the bottom of my talk page you will see a message of mine thanks for being polite to me rather then that anonymous oni guy ook ban me wait if ...nevermind please ban me Saint Augustine She's not a Chieftain yet, though. That comes later. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 08:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Etc. Hey Before you tell me to research some more i already have.I looked on the page for expanded universes and i want to write some fiction for my own universe that others can see and join do you think you could tell me how?Im running before cause im relativity new but ive got a fair idea of what im doing when i write. I'm working on some warships, and would like to use your weapons. I'll give you credit. OK? Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 13:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I was to tired last night to finish off the article read it later. I was to tired to finish it off last night read it later. Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) just saying but i thought this was fan base wiki not halopedia i have seen many things that don't go with the story im doing it according to the role-play society on Facebook, just saying but inst this just for fan based fun Aaron-A016 just saying but all of the things you said i true im doing pages about the Facebook role play community to have information on us, i thought i was a wiki for fans, and halopedia for facts. OK ill leave then , a mate of mine told me to try and give it a go create a page and enjoy it, so fair i have had people shouting at me for the fact of fun, may remind you its all about a game its meant to be fun, not to be taken this seriously and then making other people feel like idiots because you don't like what they've written.... and there is a role play community of FB i am in it (www.facebok.com/Aaron-A016) so don't be so quick to judge, cheers for ruining my fun guys - Aaron-A016 signing out, p.s- i was new to the wiki and needed help one guy help me Gerard the rest of you came to me and asked me to leave and make sure my FUN page were right like a essay....... great halo FAN wiki........ I think you're awesome dude.--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 00:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Tengo Hambre y Quiero In-N-Out Made this article a while back and decided to improve it for Hammer Fall. If you'd like to include it as a facet of Brutes, tell me and you can feel free to adjust and improve it in any way you like. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi. You probably don't know me, but I suppose that that's irrelevant. My question, if you get the free time and desire to answer it: What do you think of the following story gist so far? The Forerunners -- over the course of the Forerunner-Flood War -- sought a solution to the scourge and, as such, designed several installations to meet the demand. One such installation was Genesis, a planet-sized station on which tests were conducted to cure the Flood infection and constructs were designed to combat the plague. It is the year 2552, and after the Battle of Installation 04, fleets of Covenant warships gather to Genesis -- now a planet on the outer reaches of UNSC-controlled space. This draws attention, and Brigadier General David Philips deploys a pair of frigates -- ''Ode to Midwinter and Defiance -- to investigate the foreign world and eliminate hostile forces. In addition, Phillips sends Team Bastion (SPARTAN II's Gabriel-297, Luna-183, Cain-132, Mickey-204, and ODST Alec Krauser) to accompany the duo ships'. The warships land on the installation, and combat Covenant forces until a new breed of Forerunner combat units manifest: the Chimera, a construct that takes much of its design from organics (ergo, a machine that is created with the beneficial features of select organisms, yet without the prospect of infection by the Flood), has -- by nature of its design -- called for the collection of masses of biological creatures. As such, the Covenant that patrolled the area around Genesis were collected for analyzing, causing more forces to congregate and investigate the phenomenon (this explains the cause of the initial Covenant gathering near Genesis). As UNSC and Covenant attempt to flee the installation, both factions are beset upon by hordes of Chimera and the Amalgam -- a Prehistoric Human with Forerunner combat armor and SPARTAN II augmentations, immune to the Flood's infection --. The story is still in development. --Susanoo24 (talk) 06:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I've got time! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hammerfall Hey, Ajax. Would it be all right if I used my SPARTAN-III Headhunter group as assassins against the Jiralhanae? Also could I used my The Colour Gang as gangsters in the region? Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 20:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hammerfall Beta Joining Hammer Fall Pimp My Gun Colonial Cross Hey man I was told you created the colonial cross image, could I use it for a this page,Colonial Cross citation? Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Talsorians Re: Ohai thar , , |text= Thank-you. I never would of expected to have my miniscule work garner some attention. I assume you're an Administrator? (If I read that correctly). I plan to roll out more, just got to find some time between college, life, and such. Thanks again. }} I edited my Liquidator Article a while ago, is there much else to make it more realistic? I made them more like giant Cells rather than Water made. Talk Template Are you aware of this? - User:TidusTehSacrificer357 07:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine. Apologies for bothering you. I'll, uh, ''handle this myself. Thanks for your help. - 23:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Necros Hey Ajax! I've been lurking around here for quite some time, and your Necros Project has caught my attention. May I join it? Query: How does the never to be differ from what never was?. (talk) 18:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) messaging an administrator Is it possible for a Spartan IV to wear Spartan III armor to any extent? If not, if possible explain so I can fully understand. I want to get my history correct before uploading my page. Thanks, if replied. Alpha-137 (talk) 10:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hammer Fall VIOLET - III Just generally how are we going to approach this since, like you said, they're such a small unit? I'm up for anything as it's your show. Lemme know! Joshua (Talk) 20:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Red vs. Blue? Would it be going to far to create an article, or even a collab/RP set in the Red vs. Blue universe? A lot of other users are RVB fans, and it is technically a parallel Halo universe. Just a thought.--MasterArbiter343 (talk) 06:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Post "I shall return!" Sorry that I haven't been posting in Hammer Fall. Schoolwork hit a sudden upswing, and I've been having to juggle it all for the past few weeks. I haven't even slept for two days. I don't foresee things getting easier for two more weeks, so apologies that I will end up joining this RP late. But in the words of General Douglas MacArthur... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) If the ship it was targeting was close and travelling the same direction it could still work or for slower moving manuvers, however two comments in such little time warants it to be removed as apposed to altered. thanks for the comment (Achillies Reborn (talk) 18:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hey. can you read my page Firn-A153. I'm not sure it's ready. I've broke canon. Can you help me? --FirnCN-15 (talk) 17:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Page-blanker: User:Tex the Spartan Can we advertise our blogs General B.H. (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion request. I want you to delete all my created pages, oh, I heard you like cookies, heres a cookie, lol. 22:16, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Table How do I make a table for my article Halo Sprint Racing League? --StrawDogAmerica (talk) 19:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: SPARTAN-B312 (Ajax 013) Re: Editing Other Articles Rangerkid51 is my brother. He said I could edit his articles. PhantomLord2001 (talk) 20:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Vae Victis Is there a way to use the editing mechanics that used to be available or do I have to learn wiki mark up to write articles. I used to be able to use a more "word" like system. Is there a way to switch back to it or turn that mode on? (Michael.Dreams (talk) 18:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) Amazing Dude, the stuff you write, the weapons are amazing. Keep up the good work. I wish some of them would be put in the games. Minor edit and request: I found out 343 has made a prototype Revenant for Halo 4, but it was cut. Its described as the 'Storm_Revenant'. If you'd like to take a look: Find the video 'Halo 4 - Testchamber.map' on Youtube. It seems like a nice vehicle, so I wondered if you could do an article about it. Also heard something about a Needle Shotgun (wink-wink) --Guruson (talk) 09:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall RP Okay so how and where do I add my characters? Im gonna have one evil faction with 1 leader, 1 sub commander, and 1 other character, and one good faction with just a 1 leader, 1 co-leader, and 2 characters. Do I need to create a separate page for each character on this site or can I just jump right in and create my characters? Also how are we gonna work on this? Are we gonna jump right in and reload the page every 5 minutes before posting for the story? Im sorry this is gonna be my first time RPing. What if we have work and such, will that interfere with the story? Do we have to fully commit to this, like make one post per day?--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 11:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall RP Factions/Characters It states here though: Paramilitary - They have a population cap of 0 and a military cap of 4, with 15 attribute points to spend and 5 resource points. Russian Criminal Syndicate has: *4 Technology *4 Fame/Infamy *0 Population *4 Military *4 Training *3 Integrity With *3 Wealth and 2 Raw Materials and 0 Slaves. If you can check anything else to for mistakes that would be great. I also see that some characters have 2 vices and virtues. How is that possible when you should only have one???--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 23:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) To all admins still active from 6-28-2011 It's me justawsome9Studios, from 2011 To the admins of Halofanon Hello boys, I'm back, and I want to say that everything that happened wasn't me. Someone framed me and now I found a way to say it. Deleting everything I made was stupid. Blocking me was stupid. I did not pretend to be an admin. I just want to remind you guys this. I don't know if you'll remember me, or if you guys have been replaced. But don't block this account that I have made, as I am never coming back to this again. I have enlisted into the United States Marine Corps and will never speak to you guys again. I looked at my IP and the IP that framed me. They are not the same. One of them was encrypted somehow to look like mine. And I think one of you guys did this so you could get rid of me for a bs reason. If you do unblock this account, do you think it is possible to place back the pages that you deleted? I don't think so. Good Day. -PFC Garrett "Church" B. PS '''I want a response so when I come back I know you looked at it, whenever that may be' The Tests Hammersfalling Why is my SD-77R (robotic dropship 77 sentry) Pelican deleted? It was because the picture was upside down wasn't it, I noticed A while after.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hammer Fall & Irk difficulties An Idiot asking a very stupid question Sorry to bother you Ajax, however I am suffering from a rather annoying problem. I was previously on this site under the username echo1125, however due to idiocy on the part of my former self it is difficult to use the site using that username - as edits were made onto my accounts CSS during the switch from one wiki theme to another and I am unsure how to fix them. I wish to know if it would be possible to return to the site using this account. Regards TheLifeweaver (talk) 13:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Echo 1125 I apoligise for the confusion that the Lifeweaver account might have caused. My account has finally been fixed.Echo 1125 (talk) 23:44, April 5, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall Join Hello. Can I join hammer fall? If i already asked, im sorry for repeating. --Fallout Squad, Movin out! -Trent Bartamus (Honorzealot) 15:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Editing Tool This is a pretty noobish question, but I noticed that your designs in your equipment articles, especially your weapon articles, are very high quality and beyond any other basic editing tool I have seen being used in this fanon wiki. So basically I wanted to know what editing tool you use to create your designs. Of course if it's a secret then I understand. Chris (talk) 23:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Tool Yeah, I guess I didn't even mention what I was referring to. I meant your weapons/vehicles. And I would say I'm mostly familiar with the wiki commands, but knowing me there's probably a hundred more commands I should know. Chris (talk) 23:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Why is there no actual chat? Green Dragon Crescent Blade (talk) 12:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Regarding LOMI's Image He said I could use the image. Saying and I quote, " I don't see why you shouldn't be able to use that."}} Idea Issue Hello there Ajax. I had an idea and I was wondering if you could help ironing out a certain detail. I want to make a Brute character, Megalonus, who became the SpecOps Commander after the Sangheili were demoted and what-not. Because it would make sense that when the Brutes were promoted that they would take over all branches of the military right? Including the Special Warfare Group. But then I got thinking and looked at some dates. November 2-3rd was when the Changing of the Guard happened, also considering High Charity fell the same day. Then the whole war ended on December 11th. That leaves a month for him to be SpecOps Commander. So I'm sitting here wondering, is it even worth it then? I was a really cool idea at first but then considering this I don't know if that's enough time for him to do anything. Thoughts on the matter? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User Rights and wrongs